


【索香】雨中

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 下雨了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】雨中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186893) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



他站在甲板上，手臂大大张开，脸朝上，眼睛闭着，任由雨水冲刷他的身体。雨水像小溪一般落在他身上，滑下他的脸，流过他的下巴，顺着脖子到衣服才停下。雨水滴落他的指间和发梢。他已经站在那里很长一段时间了，沉迷于大雨从天空落下的感觉。张开双臂欢迎，单纯的享受淋雨的感受。

山治站在厨房门口，宠溺的摇摇头。他靠在门框上，衬衫最上面的釦子没扣，袖子捲到手肘，双手插在口袋里。他看着外面那个男人，独自站在雨中。

「回里面来，绿藻。差不多要吃饭了。」山治伸手到后面解开围裙。他折起围裙，挂在其中一张椅背上，又再次回到门口看向外面。

索隆垂下头，张开眼睛，转过去看着厨子。他的眼中闪着某种像是开心的神情，反映在深邃的绿色中，在那个瞬间，他与他自己和他周遭的一切都再平和不过。只缺了一个东西。他露出微微的笑容，视线锁在山治身上。

「到这里来，厨子。」他说，语气中带着爱意。「过来跟我一起站在雨中。」他放下左手，朝金发男人伸出右手。他弯弯手指招唤他。

看见那抹笑容，有什么触动了山治的心。他也露出微笑，踢掉了鞋子。

「我会弄湿的，索隆。」他回答，但已经把香菸和打火机从口袋里拿出来，这样才不会泡水。

「很好。」索隆邪笑，上下快速的打量了一翻，接着表现得一副不感兴趣的样子。山治稍稍红了脸，小小哼了一声，穿过桑尼号的甲板去加入剑士。他立刻就湿透了，但其实无所谓。进入触碰范围内后，索隆就把他拉进怀里，让两人面对面，胸对胸，膝盖撞在一起。山治将额头枕在索隆的胸膛上，让脚趾在湿漉漉的草地里扭动，对这特殊的触感感到兴奋。在大雨中，他身体的每一根神经都感到生气蓬勃，而剑士散发出来的热度则是让他幸福不已。

他依偎进面前的宽阔胸膛，聆听强而有力的心跳。很抚慰人心，雨水则是让他的皮肤感到清爽。没多久他就陷入了一种半睡半醒的状态，靠在索隆身上。他们站在雨中，时间一分一秒过去，但两人都没有多去注意。

索隆将鼻子埋进面前的金发脑袋里，深深吸了口气。现在，他平静了。对于他自己的人生，和佔了他人生一大部分的这个人，他都感到满足、幸福。低头看着山治的脸，他看见他闭着眼睛，好像可以就这样睡着似的，在索隆怀里，安全，满足。索隆的唇角弯起一抹笑，他甚至没费心抑制。低头看着快睡着的金发男人，他用手肘轻轻推推他把他弄醒。

困倦的眨眨眼，山治张开眼睛，抬起头迎向索隆的唇。他们在雨中轻轻的接吻，享受气氛和跟对方在一起的平静安宁。最后，晚饭钟响了，他们分开来，准备去找他们的伙伴，再一次隐藏起这个秘密。


End file.
